Light and Dark
by Oo-Angel-of-the-Akatsuki-oO
Summary: Rei is a diclonius that has finally escaped. But it cost the life of the woman she saw as her mother's life. Nana, knowing her from the institution, finds her and takes her to her family. Problems arise when her other half tries to take over.


**Me: I would have given a better summary but it didn't give me much space. Oh well. Here to do the disclaimer is Lucy! **

**Nyuu: Nyuu?**

**Me: Hi, Nyuu. Can I talk to Lucy? I need her to do the disclaimer.**

**Nyuu: Nyuuuuuu!~ *glomps and pokes boobs***

**Me: Ah! Nu! Bad Nyuu! *hits head V8 style* **

**Lucy: Oh… Um… What?**

**Me: You were Nyuu a second ago and poked my boobies. Do you have a boob obsession or something?**

**Lucy: No! o,o**

**Me: Whatevs. Can you PWEASE do the disclaimer?**

**Lucy: Noodle does not own anything but her OC's. If she did, I would have a tail.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Nyuu: NYUUUU!~**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Name: Rei

Number: 40

Age: 14

Height: 4'8

Weight: 68lbs

Appearance: Long light blue hair, pale blue eyes, and very light skin

Classification: Extremely dangerous

*Note: Do not approach this diclonius. She is possibly the most dangerous that has ever been recorded. Never let her out of her cell. Those that do will lose their job and their life.

Everyone in the facility was required to know this. Those that encountered her were amazed at her ability. But they weren't for long. As soon as the girl felt threatened, she killed everyone around her. So now she was kept in complete isolation from the rest of the world. Rei hated it; hated herself. It wasn't like she wanted to kill people. Her vectors reacted on their own.

Dr. Ren knew all of this because she had conversations with the girl on a regular basis. Not out loud of course. Rei had the special ability to use her vectors to transmit her thoughts into other people's head. She could also read their thoughts easily. Ren had actually become quite attached to the girl. The two had never even really seen each other but she could tell that Rei thought of her as a mother.

Once again, against regulations, she punched in the key code to Rei's holding cell. The large metal doors opened to reveal Rei suspended in mid air by twenty cords, wearing a helmet and a strait jacket. As soon as she walked through the door, she was greeted by Rei's cheerful thoughts.

'_Hi, Dr. Ren! I thought you weren't going to come today._' Came her sweet voice. Ren smiled. How this girl was so dangerous was beyond her.

'_It's because of my vectors. I didn't want to kill anyone. I'm not a monster. She just took over._' Her thoughts were sadder this time.

'_She?_' Ren questioned. '_Who is she?_'

'_My other half. Once she takes over, I have no control whatsoever. I hate it. I hate killing. And I know that everyone hates me for it._'

'_I don't hate you, Rei. Actually, I've come to think of you as my own daughter._'

'_Really?_'

'_Of course._'

It was silent for a few seconds. Ren wondered if she had fallen asleep. But she was soon proven wrong with Rei's thoughts in her head.

'_Do you trust me, Dr. Ren?_'

'_Of course. One hundred percent._'

'_Then can I ask a favor?_'

'_Yes._'

'_Can I have a hug? I've never really known what a mother's embrace was like. I've imagined it in my cell. I've even tried using my vectors. But they're cold._'

The thought nearly brought tears to her eyes. That poor little girl had been through so much. It wasn't fair. But if Ren gave her what she wanted, there was a chance she could be killed. Yet she felt herself being drawn to her direction. As if she had been hypnotized.

She reached the keypad and punched in the code, letting Rei fall from the cables attached to her. Ren caught her just in time and took the metal helmet off of her, revealing a pair of huge angelic eyes and a sweet smile. She couldn't help but pull the girl into her embrace. She was too cute!

"Thank you, Dr. Ren. You have no idea how long I have waited for this." Came Rei's voice. Only this voice was different from the one she transmitted to her brain. This was colder and darker. Ren pulled away. Rei's face had changed completely. Her eyes were now blank and empty.

"Shi—" But she was too late. He arms were severed from her body. Rei and Ren both fell to the ground.

Her pass card flew from her pocket and in front of Rei. Her vectors tore the strait jacket from her body and helped her stand up. She snatched the passcard from the air and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait! This isn't you! Stop this Rei!" Came Ren's voice from behind her. Rei slowly turned around.

"You said you hated killing! I thought you were different."

"I am different. Very different" Replied Rei's other half. And with that she tore her from the inside out. Then, once again, she walked towards the exit. As soon as she stepped out, twenty guards surrounded her, guns aimed at her head. She merely severed each of their heads and continued walking.

She was almost out. Just a few more steps and she'd be free from this hell. With each step she left a trail of blood. And with each trail of blood, came horrified screams. She chuckled slightly as more and more fell.

As soon as she was out of the final door, she walked for that waters edge. She jumped in and began to swim for shore. When she was about half way there, her head started throbbing. It was unbearable to the point that she couldn't even move. She let out a scream of anguish and went underwater.

'_I hate you!_' Rei thought to her other half. '_I'll be taking over now!_'

'_Not if I have anything to say about it!_'

The two halved fought internally. But Rei noticed that they were too far underwater and stopped suddenly. She tried to make her body swim upwards but it refused to move.

'_No! I don't want to die yet! I want to see Dr. Ren again!_'

'_Foolish girl. She is dead. I killed her._'

That was the last thing that was said between the two before darkness took over.

__________________________________________________Elsewhere__________________________________________________

Nana bolted upright, eyes wide. There was another nearby! Her heart pounded in her chest. A few tears streamed down her cheaks. This was both wonderful and horrible. Mayu tapped her shoulder making Nana scream and nearly fall out of her bed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh... um... just a nightmare I suppose." A lie.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I think I just need some fresh air to clear my head. I'm going to go outside for a bit."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No its fine. You need your sleep."

"Okay. But wake me up if you have trouble getting back to sleep."

Nana nodded and went out the bedroom door. Checking to be sure no one else was awake, she walked accross the hallway and out the door as quietly as possible. As soon as she was past the gate, she took off at full speed. She was going to kill this before it could hurt her family. Knowing Rei, there was a fifty percent chance of that happening. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Sorry about the shortness. The next chapter will be fantstic I promise! ^o^ **

**Mariko: That or you'll have writer's block and wont get back to this for months.**

**Me: Wait wait wait. How are you here? You blew up!**

**Mariko: That is not for you to know. Nor will you ever find out.**

**Me: Not fair! Anyways, if I don't get back to this for months like Mariko said, don't hate my guts. Or I'll rip yours out!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mariko: O,O**

**Me: You didn't see anything.**


End file.
